samurai_jack_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Aki
- = - C = - DoA = }}}} }}Aki is the second eldest sister and daughter to the Sisters of the Daughters of Aku. She is Ashi's shield while Aki is the sword in the family relationship. She joins Ashi later on with Mako to seek out Samurai Jack in order to defeat Aku. Characteristics *'Name': Aki *'Age': 25 *'Hair: Black' *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Combat, training, spicy foods, traveling around the world, battle arena contests, Ohagi, her sisters, her newfound friends and family, Arthur *'Dislikes': Bland and cold foods (except for ice cream), weakling cowards who make themselves big, dishonest warriors/fighters, not being allowed to fight, relaxing (has a hard time adjusting to it), her mother *'Family': Father (Unknown), High Priestess (mother), Daughters of Aku (sisters) Appearance Casual Background Like all the other sisters, Aki was birthed by The High Priestess of an all-female cult of Aku sometime after she had intercourse with an equally powerful male warrior, whose identity was unknown but not to the High Priestess. She was born after Ashi, making her the 2nd born and the 2nd eldest of the sisters. After birth, the priestess had them raised as assassins to succeed where many others have failed in the mission of killing Jack. They were put through the most brutal of training, designed to sculpt them into the ultimate ninja warriors, such as facing a hulking, muscle bound opponent when they were mere children. Even more, they have been utterly taught to think that Aku is the true savior of the planet and Jack seeks to destroy all that Aku has "created". Though like Ashi, Aki was different, as she acted as the shield to take on the brunt for those, building strength and helping Ashi along with her strategies. She was among the four (Ashi, Aki, Abi, and Anii) who witnessed the mysterious beauty of the ladybug… until their mother crushed it scarring them for good. When their training was complete, they donned their masks and head coverings and set out to fulfill their mission. Even though through the training, Aki acts as Ashi’s confident, often finding comfort in one another when having doubt about what they would do after the mission was over. When their training was complete years later, they donned their masks and head coverings, as well as given a unique weapon to suit them, hers being a kusarigama and set out to fulfill their mission. Ashi, Aki, and her sisters set up traps for who they thought was Jack (but was actually Mako) in a forest, nearly destroying OTTO, and starting an intense battle with the samurai, forcing him to hide and later escape to an abandoned temple. Ashi and her sisters looked for their hiding enemy, pursuing him to the temple's underground crypt. Here they had another intense battle with the samurai, but he succeeded in disabling the youngest of them, Ami, and blew up the temple with the others still inside. After breaking out of the rubble, and dragging Ami’s body out, though she awoke, as Ashi scolded and berated her as she tried to reason that she could still fight. But Ashi lashed out at her, stating that Ami was a weak link and had permitted the Samurai to show mercy on her, and sent her back to the Cult in shame. While resting for the hunt, Aki asked Ashi if she was too harsh on Ami, but her eldest sister stated they had a mission to complete; the fact that the samurai allowed Ami to live with her failure was only a sign of humiliation: something they couldn’t stomach or were beaten into submission to realize. She and the others proceeded in tracking the samurai to a forest, Ashi fought Mako again. However, this time, Mako had the elements of concealment and surprise on his side, rather than the other way around as previously, as well as a white wolf helping him out. Unlike their first battle, the sisters overwhelmed as, one by one, Mako defeated and disabled the other Daughters until only Ashi and Aki were left, with Aki being kicked down below and Ashi hanging off a cliff by the chain of her kusarigama. At the bottom, Aki, Abi, and Anii were knocked out but presumed dead when Ashi was the last and slowly awoke to see them scattered. But Mako set the four sisters down together, and said a prayer, believing them all dead. Later on, when recovering, three samurai came up to investigate the site. Being the first to awake, she charged at the three, unaware that Blitz and Otto, two Bike Mechs, entered the fray and easily overpowered her and Abi and Anii, when they both awoke. Chained up, all three were taken along with Otto carrying them across the land and waters, tracking a beacon on Mako’s locator belt; a nifty feature for Otto to find his rider/partner. Finally reaching the mainland, they found the samurai Mako, as well as reuniting with Ashi, who seemed less hostile and angered than when last they saw her, as well as learning the true nature of Aku; the four sisters see the error of their ways and become his allies, going against their mother and the cult. At the same time, like her sisters, she no longer saw Aku as a god but a demon to be destroyed, finally convinced after being shown solid evidence by Mako about Jack’s noble legacy and that Aku is truly evil. Shortly after, she agreed to help Ashi and Mako save a group of children who were being mind-controlled by implanted chips. While Mako, her sisters, and others who had joined them distracted the children, Aki and the others distracted to separate the groups of mind-controlled kids, while Ashi searched for the source of the mind-controlling signal, only to be captured and brought before the sadistic Dominator. While Mako and the others were overwhelmed, Ashi was angered when the Dominator gloated about turning the children into weapons due to them being naive and vulnerable, striking a nerve and allowing her to break free of her restraints, since it reminded her too much of how she and her sisters were also turned into living weapons for no good reason. Overcoming the Dominator's electric onslaught, Ashi managed to overpower and kill her torturer, freeing the children in the process. Upon discovering that the children were alive and well, Ashi called out for Mako, who was the only one that was missing, but the samurai had mysteriously disappeared, unaware that Baron and a group had caught Mako and was bringing him back to the Caravan, despite that OTTO had the sword on him for safe keeping. When she and the others began searching for Mako, Ashi, Aki, and OTTO, as well as two of their newest allies, Buster and Proon, found themselves being targeted by two mysterious figures. When they revealed themselves to be Woolies, friends of Samurai Jack, they ask her if she is a friend to Jack as well, leaving her lost in her thought, but when asked if she was a friend of Mako’s, she was even more lost in thought. Ashi then assured them she also wanted to help Mako, who was looking for Samurai Jack. After hearing the story about how Jack saved the Woolies, the airship captain informed her and the others that a band of the Army of the Samurai got off at their current exit, to which she and the others quickly hopped off the blimp. After landing in a forest, they ended up meeting the Three Blind Archers, who tell of Jack's nobleness, then later, meeting up with the others, met the Ravers, who danced and sung upon being reminded of Jack, causing Ashi and her sisters to join in as well. Upon arriving at a cave with a waterfall, Ashi and her three sisters remembered how her mother forced her and her sisters to jump into a pile of burning darkness, creating a bodysuit that also allowed them to store their weapons. Ashi and the others at first walked away from the cave, but then all four jumped in and started scraping the scabs off their bodies with rocks. While climbing out of the cave, the sisters realized they were now naked, though Aki didn’t seem to care about it, but OTTO popped up, not fazed that they were nude, and had told the girls that he had created them each a new outfit out of the cloth material that Mako had bought for each of them back in Central Hub (when they had to be inconspicuous). Later on, when they arrive at a tavern in the forest, they met Da Samurai, who explained that he gave up his samurai life after Jack enlightened him. Back outside, Ashi met a strange one-eyed man person and is asked if Mako is her friend, to which Ashi assuredly says yes. The person then tells Ashi to follow the path north, after which she and the others find Mako, half-dead and tied up in a cemetery being held prisoner by Baron and his men, as well as Arthur who looked ashamed at what was going, even Cocoa. Ashi tries to snap Mako into his senses, yet Baron and the others fight to keep her and the others from interfering. Eventually, Ashi is able to get to Mako when she tells him the children from the factory are still alive, allowing Mako to save her from Baron and defeats him, along with the others, with the last strike helped by a redeemed Arthur. After they escape with Hibachi and Kiko arriving on Buster’s Renegade 1, Mako compliments Ashi's new hairstyle and dress, she asks what their next move is, and Mako responded that it’s time to find Jack once again. Thus leading them on to the question in doing so, while Ashi and her sisters discover more about the world and themselves. Though along the journey, Aki discovers her love of combat tournaments and makes it her goal to win them all. Though along the way, she grows exceedingly close to Arthur. Personality Aki has a relatively simple personality: fierce, loyal, loud, and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Mako, demanding that he surrender and die, and when she fights Makaku even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on, she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight when her clothes are torn in very revealing parts, though she overcomes her embarrassment, showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. Despite which side she’s on, she’s loyal to her friends and sisters, showing she has some case of honor in her. Sometimes she can be shown calm, polite, content and warmly flattered. This is mostly seen when eating with friends. She admires the way Mako and Arthur each make food and has kind manners. She later is seen telling Anii how fun dinner was with them because of how their mother never did any of that, and it all felt… warm to her, never knowing how a family dinner or just eating with people she was happy with was like. Her flattery is highlighted when Hammond tried to steal her weapons and mug her, she was cool with the intention of fighting, criticizing how street punking doesn't work for him and how goofy his gang was. After defeating them, she lets it slide by not fighting people who can't fight back. This is also seen with most opponents she faces when she often states the obvious. She shows fierce determination in finding Mako before her conversion to good. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Wraith's mind control by merely punching herself. However, there are one of few demonstrations of shock on her part when she and her sisters realize that Jack’s sword left him, or the big reveal of their father, much more when they realized that Aku’s essence was in them when their mother drank his essence, therefore baptizing them with half-demon powers. When Aki is brainwashed after being forced to awaken the Aku-essence within her and her sisters, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also seems to be more calmer around Arthur and is able to fight with him as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing the situation as boyfriend and girlfriend and later lovers. Although, after Arthur catches her and welcomes her home warmly, Aki replies by calling him "sweetie”. Skills/Abilities Next to Ashi, Aki is the second strongest and moreover a Defensive/Offensive Fighter than a strategist like Ashi is. Powers *'Corrupted form': During her unwilling fight against the others, Aku corrupts her into his likeness with several supernatural powers. It is shown that she inherits almost all of Aku's powers. *'Enhanced Strength': The suit increases her physical strength, making her strong enough to penetrate metallic objects with a sword and shatter the ground with one kick. *'Elasticity': In her corrupted form, Aki can stretch and expand her limbs in any direction. Her limbs can also act like a whip that can easily rip through metal. *'Geokinesis/Infusion': Her bodysuit has flaming eyebrows similar to her father. She can also infuse weaponry, such as a sword, with Rock, Metal, or lava. *'360-Degree Neck Rotation': She can rotate her head without snapping her neck. *'Shapeshifting/Weapon Creation': She can turn her forearms into blunt and smashing weapons, like hammers, clubs, etc. *'Eye beams': She can fire energy beams from her eyes. Skills *'Enhanced Agility': Aki's training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than Jack's. *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Aki and her sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. *'Intelligence': Through her training, Ashi developed a talent for strategy. During the final test, she incapacitated the Cult archers at the top of the cliff face, swinging the fight in her and her sisters' favor. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Like Jack and Mako, Aki has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight Samurai Jack and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. *'Peak Human Resilience' *'Peak Human Senses': Ashi and her sisters were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. Her reflexes, endurance, stamina and agility are drastically enhanced to superhuman levels. *'Peak Human Speed' *'Peak Human Strength' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Pain Resistance' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Hammerspace: Like all the Daugthers of Aku, Aki's original outfit allowed her to store her weapon of choice when not in use. The ability was seemingly lost when she removed her old uniform. ' *'Weapon proficiency': Like Ashi, Aki is shown to be proficient with most weapons she comes across. Initially wielding a Manriki Chain, she later demonstrates skill with a trident staff, nunchuks, and battle shields when she is forced to fight in the Deathmatch Battle dome. She is also good at improvising. Unlike the others, Aki has learned to use firearms, much better than Ashi, mostly heavy guns and rifles. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Manriki Chain' *'Battle Shield Gauntlets' Relationships Aki's Relationships Gallery Aki the Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Aki the Crimson Dynamo Aki, before and after.JPG|Daughter of Aku and Rebel Attire Aki, Anatomy and Cloak.JPG|Anatomy and Cloak Aki (Aki the Brick), Gangster Dress and Battle damage.JPG|(Aki the Brick) Dress and Battle Damage Aki, Demon and Corrupted Forms.JPG|Demon and Corrupted Form Aki weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Erica Mendez Trivia * Aki's name means 'Clear', 'Crystal', 'Bright', or 'Autumn'. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Daughters of Aku Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Rebels Category:47 Ronin